Cold Eyes and Blazing Wishes
by AriesDanger24
Summary: Yokai are mystic creatures of Japan that roam the land in secret, but suddenly an evil yokai escapes and the yokai of today must capture it and destroy him before he destroys Japan. Tsukishima (A Tengu) teams up with all the yokai of Japan to take down the evil water dragon, but not without the demon Kuroo, head of the mission, trying to woo Tsukki! (YAOI) (KuroTsuki)


**Aryes: Hello everyone, here's an AU I made based on a fan art I found on tumblr, it was drawn so fantastically that I wanted to do a story and the artist said that I could! If I get permission, I will put the art as a cover for this fanfiction, if not I will just say the artist is on tumblr and made an amazing Tengu! Tsukki and Demon! Kuroo pic and I decided to make them become yokai! Learned a bit about yokai too, so I hope you enjoy this AU inspired by fan art! (I will not name the artist unless they want to be named, but I may try to link the picture sometime soon if I am allowed to.)**

 **Also I explain some yokai, so no need to fear about not knowing things, because I do try to explain them in this chapter at least some of the important parts! :)**

 **Warning: SMUT (Male x male), alcohol, drinking, cursing, and Tsukki's general sassiness.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Haikyuu or the fan art from which I was inspired from.**

 **HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY~~**

* * *

 **Cold Eyes and Blazing Wishes**

They sat at a table, there had been a crisis in the world of the yokai, the monstering spirits of this world which are unseen by all, but a new evil had become apparent once more, or rather an old evil. An ancient evil the yokai of this earth hadn't seen in millennium, though Tsukishima Kei was young compared to most of the others in the room. The people within this room all came from different places around Japan, most from large infamous families and such, but Tsukishima was not like that, he was often a loner in the yokai world and usually not bothered, so why now did they need him? Why now of all times when they had never given a shit about him before this? With a large sigh he pushed up his glasses and adjusted his vest again, it had been bothering him today.

His eyes looked around the room, the meeting room itself was spacious for occasions such as these, and the host of this meeting was rather late. Tsukishima was pissed to say the least, the man of the hour had the gall to invite all of them to one space, knowing full well that there was tension between some houses, and the man had the audacity to be fucking late. The blonde tengu felt his black feathers shift again, the movement was odd and more like a shiver. He wasn't the only one who got a shivering feeling like this, others around the room fidgeted, the blonde reasoned that their host was finally coming. The host of this yokai meeting was a rather infamous man, or rather devil, the host was a an infamous demon that went by the name of Kuroo Tetsuro. Only a man of his stature and prestige could gather this many monsters in one place.

Tsukishima himself had never met the man himself, but he had heard stories of his triumphs and trickery, also the fact that the man was cunning and manipulative. He was the main character of a yokai storybook that got read to yokai children, that's how infamous this Kuroo was. He had come to this meeting for one thing only though, he wanted to fix this mess that some exorcists had unleashed onto their world and seal it away. He didn't care about who Kuroo Tetsuro was in the slightest, he was only here to see what the other yokai could bring to the table on how the blonde tengu got another shiver, he pulled his feathered coat close, his wings fluttering like a fly on coffee, and try as he might he couldn't calm them. He sighed and saw some in the room get excited, some looked fearful, either way the pale blonde tengu could acknowledge one thing, the man had presence even outside a room.

He didn't know how close the man was considering he had no idea the outward power he wielded, Tsukishima Kei breathed out slowly and calmed himself once more, it wasn't like him to get riled up about something as meaningless as a meeting. He looked over down the line of yokai who now have noticed the host's nearby presence and have now sat down in front of 2 separate tables. The blonde could only assume it was a way to essentially try to lessen the tension between any two houses. His eyes wondered though to the leader of the house of Crows, Daichi, an Ame-Otoko, a water spirit yokai that brings luck and always rain. The only person in the room Kei had met more than a few times because of his childhood friend Yamaguchi was a part of the house of Crows.

The raven haired male had a darker color skin than most and wore a white and blue yukata and proper japanese wooden sandals, his traditional wide circled hay knitted hat, looked like a shield almost, lay against the wall behind. The raven haired man seemed to notice Tsukishima and smiled pleasantly back to him and Tsukishima nodded back to him in the usual way. Out of all of these higher class yokai, Daichi was the one he respected the most just because unlike the others he came from a more modest background yet ended up being the uprising dark horse leader of a yokai house. He turned to look at the leader house of Hoot (Also called the house of Sun and Moon because it's leader changes his mood so flippantly, most yokai also just enjoyed calling it the Hoot house, because it was what the current idiotic leader wanted).

The man in charge of the house of Hoot was Bokuto, he was a mujina, which Tsukishima rather found agitating, he had alway sbeen a bit jealous of Mujina's, they were Badgers with the ability to transform into any human perfectly but this idiot only used it to transform into an owl or shapeshift a human body to his needs. The man's human form often looked rather odd, he had large yellow human eyes with a fit body and weird black and white hair. Currently he was conversing with his second in command or rather the more respectable hidden leader Akashi. Akashi was a very rare yokai, he was a Hebi, a snake yokai, his human form was a silent beauty, the man reserved and always poised. Tsukishima found the man considerable more tolerable between the two when he met them a while ago.

Akashi met his eyes from across the table, Bokuto doing the same except he was smiling a bright smile and said, "Hey Tsukki! I didn't know you would show up! Do you want have a spar with me after this-" Tsukki cut him off with a simple glare his way as he spoke,"-no not really." He heard the sound of Daichi snickering beside him and the man looked at him and said with a sweet smile, "You are still the same old Tsukkishima, time doesn't change you at all." The blonde regarded the Ame-Otoko and his eyes once again gave the man a look of amusement, "I could say the same with your two stray dogs, they were idiots then and they are still idiots now." Daichi smiled again and looked outside the open door near them, the smell of wet earth prominent as he spoke with a wistful smile, "When you live as long as I do Tsukki, you start to enjoy new life like them, those Ha-Inu's always going a little too far to help others. You may think they are reckless and stupid, even I do, but they have good potential don't they?"

The tengu only grunted in confimation, knowing full well that those fresh pups of Daichi had potential indeed, though he didn't want to admit it just yet. "So why do you think I am here Daichi? I do not belong to a House of yokai or gang, nor do I lead one, so why was I invited?" Tsukishima inquired, changing the subject proficiently, the sound of violent yelling from the House of the Grand King and The House of Shiratorazawa. The raven beside him seemed to ignore the noise and think honestly and spoke after a moment of thought, "You are actually more famous, or rather in your case infamous, than you think. He may have heard about some of your feats, it isn't everyday a Tengu strays from a pack to become a student of the great Turtle spirit and then become a hired yokai bounty hunter. It doesn't really happen everyday you know, but you know maybe a little spider down the water spout told him."

The blonde whipped his head to Daichi to see a very determined look as the rain man spoke, "You are needed for this meeting Tsukki, you have wisdom beyond your years and beyond some of ours, sharp young clarity that rivals our fogged older minds, and are a damn good strategist, that's why I requested he invited you, not because of something like favoritism, but because I believe in the skills you bring to this team." The tengu felt his feathers stand at attention and simply nodded at the raven's words, once again Tsukki calmed himself with a single breath, it was a bit ragged. He pulled on his Tengu mask to his face and he waited for this uncomfortable chill he felt to leave. There was a simple sound, a voice from outside the door, the air was getting a bit heavy, but Tsukishima closed his eyes as he always did when he unnerved and he remembered his brother.

When the host had arrived at the rainy doorway from which Daichi and him had looked out upon, he was completely calm. His soul was completely still, there was no hesitation or fear anymore about meeting this demon of a man, that didn't mean he wasn't surprised at the reaction of everyone else in the room though. The others around him shouted or said his name in a way that would be used to great an old friend, the name Kuroo was used so casually and as Tsukki saw the demon you could say he was actually let down.

The scary demon he had heard about in childhood in stories and myth like ways ended up looking like some human college boy who liked to get drunk, his hair looking like a jet black wave upon his own head collapsing in itself in an arc, dangerous looking horns only adding to his crazy look. The man was wearing what the humans called a black tank top and shorts, the human clothing showing off the man's impressive lean figure as well as the tattoos and scars the man owned, more tattoos than scars, his black sharp nails, his sharp earrings, and sharp teeth as the man spoke in an unintimidating voice, "Hey everyone. Surprised to see you all here! Thought someone might have died before I got here." Oikawa, the Grand King said back, his 4 fox tails showing as they twirled in delight, "If you had waited 10 more minutes this guy would have been dead."

The leader of Shiratorazawa glared back at the brown haired fox, who wore a bright red sweater and grey sweat pants. It was obvious to Tsukishima that he wasn't the only one who was somewhat wondering why he was here, or rather hesitant on accepting the invitation. The raven haired demon walked into the room and sat down over at the end of Tsukki's small table with a drink of sake in hand. He slammed a jar of sake down on the table with a loud noise, but Tsukki merely looked at the man a little closer as the man seemed to pour Bokuto's, Akashi's, Daichi's, and Tsukki's cups with the alcohol. The demon got to the blonde and seemed to stare more than he had the others, but the tengu was not overly worried about that, he was new and it was understandable to be cautious of him.

The man seemed to say nothing to him though except a small little smirk, Tsukki paid no attention to that and instead focused his attention on the drink, he didn't do alcohol. As much as people romanticized the idea of drunk demons dancing or something like a merry get together, it was never a good idea to get a yokai too drunk, it ended up in some natural disaster sometimes that the sober yokai of the world would have to fix. So the blonde looked over at Akashi in front of him and gestured at his cup with his own while Kuroo was still pouring drinks to the other table in a formal yokai meeting greeting, Akashi seemed to understand his request with only his eyes and quickly drank his own small shot of sake before Tsukki poured his own drink into the raven Hibe's cup while no one was looking.

The raven gave him a small understanding smile, knowing that some yokai did not enjoy drinking. Kuroo said something about how everyone was here for once until the leader from the South Kingdom, a small fry Tanuki (Raccoon dog), asked when they were going to start talking about the issue at hand, because he was losing some ground to the ancient evil. The ancient evil was that a dragon had been let loose by some exorcists in an ancient summoning spell. A blue Imperial dragon with 5 long claws that could wipe out any yokai within its visibility without a single move. A sacred beast of the past with blue scales and a dark misfortune placed upon it, such an evil had been sealed long ago by some angel who stopped its terrible destruction, but all the angels from long ago are gone, that was eons ago when ice was all over the earth and volcanoes took to the ground like the grass.

They could not count on any angel to save them now that the Dragon they call Azure was free, so it was up to the japanese yokai who have already sensed the disturbance in Japan to contain such a beast back again. Kuroo was explaining what most already knew about the situation, the man sitting in a very easy laid back way on a single pillow, Tsukishima found himself a bit pissed off by this man's attitude about it all. "So any ideas about how to capture this dragon, I'd like to hear what everyone has to say on this," the demon said with a small sip of his sake and Bokuto jumped up with enthusiasm and the blonde tengu wanted to face palm himself, Bokuto was far too idiotically eager for anyone's good.

"Well, it likes rivers and waters because its powers include water based attacks right? So why not just attack it in a place with no water or something?" Bokuto asked, but was rebuttalled by the Grand King leader Oikawa who responded with, "We live in Japan idiot, where would we find a place void of water?" Akaashi seemed to speak up for his leader with, "What about the city?" Daichi cut in with his words, "It's no good. Underground water and sewer systems would be usable and plus, destruction would harm the humans and alert them of us." The conversation went on, trying to find a good location in Japan to fight Azure. Tsukishima said nothing as he thought about Japan in its entirety, there was limited places for Yokai to fight such a decent sized, especially one that enjoyed using water as its ally on a continent that was literally surrounded by water.

After a few moments though of speaking he noticed that the host of this meeting hadn't said a word at all, Tsukishima looked at the raven haired man, he looked interested and engaged in the conversations, he seemed to actually be listening. Tsukishima suddenly understood why Daichi had so easily gotten him invited to the meeting, why this demon was revered so highly. He seemed to listen to what people were saying, something highly valued in a leader, a person who is willing to compromise, and even then, Tsukishima found himself hating this man. Perha[s he reminded him too much of how he used to be, but while he had failed at being a kind and fun leader, this man had well exceeded at it. That alone made Tsukishima's blood boil, but he ignored his personal feelings for a more in depth conversation at hand, one much more life threatening.

He looked around once again focusing on the conversations happening and as he looked around, he found Daichi seeming to look at him with eyes that were desperate, the situation was looking rather bleak. Tsukishima crossed his hands and thought genuinely, his mind doing what it usually did best, problem solving. Suddenly he had it, it was simple, water needs a certain amount of H2O molecules, so where would there be less water, at higher elevations, the ability to make water would at a point be very difficult, but so would water, it was certainly worth a shot though. Yokai weren't magicians, they were more like alchemists, especially nature yokai whose abilities solely relied on weather. They could change what was there by essentially shifting molecules, but they couldn't create what was not there, so the water and fire demons couldn't create their element when there was nothing to use.

While everyone was babbling nonsensical locations Tsukishima let out a snicker when Bokuto even suggested a cave, even Kuroo jumping on the idea, but that would not work. "Caves are a terrible idea, what are you all? Idiots? Do you have mud in your brains weasel? Caves at deeper depths have the potential to drown every tyokai that battles him, not to mention water can travel in tunnels and most caves usually were caved out by water and darkness breeds moisture in mold grasses." Tsukishima said with exasperation and Bokuto seemed to be slightly offended along with the demon who seemed to be mock offended, "No need to be so mean Tsukki!" Bokuto shouted and hid towards Akashi who seemed used to mood swing as the raven haired snake man then asked calmly, "Does that mean you have an idea Tsukishima-san?"

The blonde looked around as everyone looked at him for an answer, some looking a bit made, some more curious, others completely blank faced. Even Kuroo seemed genuinely interested, so he spoke his idea. "Mid mountainous terrain, high on the mountain where trees are scarce, no soil and less air molecules for Azure to manipulate to water, of course this means water and fire based yokai will be affected, but earth, wind and other types will have the advantage on Azure who may have to resort to frozen attacks, but even they will be scarce and we will be able to kill or seal him away easier," Tsukishima said calmly and after his words there were murmurs to others and thoughts seeming to swim. It was apparent that the thought he had just put in their minds was genuinely a decent one to think about.

He didn't want to look over at the demon, he didn't want to look over at him as though he was looking for approval. He was too self conscious of the man's presence and successfully resisted the urge to see if the man liked his idea, he knew his idea was good, his teacher had taught him well. He instead looked over at Daichi-san and the man seemed to nudge at him in acknowledgement and the man whispered, "See Tsukishima-san, this is why i chose you to vouch for." The words were a genuine compliment, he felt his whole soul glow slightly at the words, his feathers around preening at the words, but he stopped them before he visibly did so and said lowly back, "Wise decision." The raven yokai seemed to smirk fondly back, that was practically a backwards compliment of, 'you are smart Daichi to have chosen me'.

"What about the snow on the mountain?" a voice asked and Tsukishima regarded the question that came from none other than the demon up front. The smug look from before was on his face, he acted as if he had trapped him with his question. The man seemed sure of himself as he continued, "Wouldn't it be useful for water for Azure?" Tsukishima smirked back at the man, two could play at this game. "Oh, then wind spirits can get rid of it before hand or water spirits can move it before the battle has begun. Most wind spirits can practically clear a mountain of snow by themselves, but if not we can find a middle ground between trees and soil and the ice tops. It's not hard if you actually think about it?" He knew what he was doing, being smart with a demon, that was the only thing that could be called unsmart about the situation.

The look on the other man seemed to border on amusement and irritation, ah that was something definitely funny. He looked annoyed slightly too as he tried to fire back, "So the fire and water yokai can't participate, that's a significant amount of yokai from our ranks. We could be defeated by doing such a thing with a smaller army." The blonde deadpanned back, "Water types would just feed Azure energy no matter where we took the battle and Azure could easily put out fire types, both types would be more helpful from a supporting role like healing, directing attacks and helping set up for another yokai's attack. Putting them on the front lines or the field in general will do nothing but harm, when they could be very well be the key to victory as the supporting cast, plus water types are excellent healers in many regards and are often so in some battles anyway. They can't fight in this battle and they know it."

"Tsukishima is right, us water spirits and water yokai are better off dictating in other places where we will be of more help. Our feeling don't matter on the subject, because if we fail it will ruin everything. So we must work together on this," Daichi said beside Tskishima, fully understanding how the blonde worked in his head, he worked with logic and he wasn't wrong on this. The raven himself was a water spirit and as much as he wished to fight, sometimes helping others fight was much more rewarding in the long run. The fire and water spirits actually in the room nodded at his words and he smiled at the blonde, simply looking also at his friend Kuroo with a little smile which the other returned with a smirk.

Looks like the demon liked Tsukishima's idea, maybe even Tsukishima himself with that smirk, he had probably taken a liking to him. Daichi had had a funny feeling his friend would like Tsukishima's odd nature, because most people who met Kuroo usually kissed up to him or idolized him at first at least, but Tsukishima didn't seem to be that way. At least not outwardly if he did, but Tsukishima rarely showed much emotion but boredom on his face much like Akashi-san. He had more spunk then Akashi who instead was ice cold in his remarks, Tsukishima's remark were more like electricity, left you a bit speechless from the shocking remark.

" Okay, we should work with that plan for now, because it's the best chance we got," said Ujishima-san completely deadpanned and Oikawa beside him burned a glare at the man and added, "Yeah, I can gather my clan members and be here tomorrow." Kuroo nodded, because everyone knew it was their best chance. "Alright, then some of need to locate Azure, we lost track of him a little while back in some wooded area in a prefecture over. Alright, I am pairing up people who can go." Tsukishima found this moment to try and excuse himself, he was simply here for the first part, he wasn't bringing people to fight obviously, he heard the other man naming off names and he tried to sneak out, but he caught the demon's eye as he started to go and he saw a smirk on the man's face that made him panic. He needed to leave no-, "AND THE TENGU IS WITH ME! HAS EVERYONE WHO WAS ASSIGNED FOR SEARCH DUTY KNOW THEIR PARTNER?...GOOD! SEE EVERYONE TOMORROW HERE AT 8 IN THE MORNING. WE WILL TALK MORE TOMORROW," Tsukishima stilled and felt anger boil and his feathers unconsciously puffed up in anger and he let them do so.

...son of a bitch.

* * *

 **Aryes: SO did people like it at all? I have never written them before so I hope I got some personality correct for them!~ How's the AU? Isn't it cool~! Hope people enjoyed it~! Ideas for the series are also welcome, though I may not use them, they do help through writer's block~! So feel free to come up with cool ideas if you want~! Thank you everyone! And thank you fan artist! :) Till next time!**

 **~Aryes**


End file.
